MSZ-006-3/鷹 Zeta Gundam Raptor
* |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |operators= |known pilots=Shou Jaeger |fixed armaments=*60mm Vulcan Gun x 2 *Beam Sabre x 2 *Hip Beam Cannon x 2 |optional fixed armaments=*Missile Pod x 2 |handheld armaments=*Strike Shield **100mm Machine Gun x 2 **Hyper Mega Launcher **I-Field Generator |optional handheld armaments=*Beam Rifle |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment= |optional equipment= |affiliation=Thrudheim |universe=Build Divers |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MSZ-006-3/鷹 Zeta Gundam Raptor (aka Zeta Gundam Raptor, Zeta Raptor) is a custom gunpla built and piloted by Shou Jaeger. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zeta Raptor boasts considerable detail in its design, with several components being made from scratch instead of using the HG kit pieces for better flexibility. As a result the suit's backpack has been redesigned to allow for atmospheric flight in MS as well as Waverider mode by unfolding into a flight form. The added flexibility of the suit's outer armour allows it to improve atmospheric performance by subtly changing its aerodynamic profile as needed, and also allows for a wider range of movement of the vernier thrusters in space. Most the suit's armaments are effectively the same as the base model, though the suit's beam sabres are now stored on the tops of the forearms instead of grenade launchers, while a pair of beam cannons are located on the hips. In addition to flipping upwards to be used in Waverider mode, each cannon can rotate forwards and backwards in MS mode to provide additional firepower. The suit's largest weapon is its Strike Shield, a large piece of equipment roughly the same height as the suit itself. The Strike Shield is built to contain the suit's hyper mega launcher, but also features a pair of auxiliary 100mm machine guns and an anti-beam coating. To protect against heavier beam attacks the Zeta Raptor can deploy an I-Field Generator within it, or even use the extended point of the shield as a heavy close combat weapon. When wielded by hand the shield's outer plating can unfolded to cover a greater area. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Standard head-mounted close range weapons, usually used to intercept missiles or damage vulnerable targets at close range. ;*Beam Rifle :A weapon identical to that of the base Zeta, it is used as a medium-range firearm in both modes and can generate a beam sabre from the barrel. ;*Beam Sabre :The Zeta Raptor carries two beam sabres for close combat, though they are stored in the forearm armour instead of on the waist armour. They can be wielded by hand or used as wrist-mounted weapons instead. ;*Hip Beam Cannon :A pair of beam weapons that can be used in both modes, the cannons are particularly useful for fast-paced engagements when there is no time to draw a weapon. ;*Missile Pod :Each leg has a 4-tube missile pod stored on the outer hardpoints. The pods are designed to be discarded after use and can rotate around either when switching modes or to better acquire targets. ;*Strike Shield :A custom-made shield that is taller than the Zeta itself, the Strike Shield serves as the suit's nose section in Waverider mode, but is also loaded with numerous weapons as well as anti-beam coating and an I-field. The front point can be used as stabbing weapon in a pinch, using the shield's heavy mass to increase the force behind the impact. :;*100mm Machine Gun ::A pair of higher-calibre machine guns can be used for dogfighting, or just to overcome anti-beam defences. :;*Hyper Mega Launcher ::The suit's heaviest weapon is the hyper mega launcher built into the shield rather than be carried as a separate weapon. In addition to the heavy output of the weapon when fired, it can also produce a beam sabre from the barrel, turning the shield into a dangerous melee weapon. :;*I-Field Generator ::To improve the shield's defensive capabilities it can activate a builtin I-Field Generator to nullify incoming beam attacks.